


Предпремьерный показ

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колин пригласил Брэдли на предпремьерный показ «Parked», и тот не смог отказаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предпремьерный показ

В зале было немноголюдно. Обычно на закрытый предпремьерный показ собирались толпы. Но, видимо, не каждый захотел посмотреть этот весьма неоднозначный фильм.

Брэдли сидел в последнем ряду небольшого темного зала кинотеатра и ждал Колина. Тот как раз произносил речь со сцены. Хоть Колин и был исполнителем одной из главных ролей, и ему полагалось место в первых рядах, он беспрекословно согласился с Брэдли сесть подальше ото всех. В сети сплетен и так хватало, а подогревать интерес фанатов своей обычной жизнью не хотелось. На это у сериала имелся фансервис. А сейчас Брэдли просто приехал поддержать друга на премьере его нового фильма. И всего лишь. Неважно, что пришлось прилететь в Ирландию. И что Колин для него не просто друг — тоже неважно.

Брэдли до сих пор помнил тихое «спасибо», прозвучавшее в телефонной трубке после того, как он, не раздумывая, принял приглашение. Колин тогда на мгновение замолчал, после тихо поблагодарил и отключился. А Брэдли еще очень долго снился этот шепот…

Колин, тем временем, поблагодарил пришедших и спустился в зал. Тусклый свет на сцене погас, и ему пришлось пробираться к своему месту практически в темноте. Брэдли хотел было посветить ему мобильником, но на экране зала снова появилась заставка, и он успокоился. Глупое поведение может выдать его далеко не дружеские чувства. А этого нельзя было допустить.

— Только не усни, — шепнул Колин, наконец-то, усевшись на соседнее кресло.

Брэдли в ответ лишь фыркнул. После того, как узнал сюжет фильма, он и так заснуть не мог полночи. Одна мысль о герое-наркомане с несчастной судьбой, которого сыграл Колин, заставляла что-то внутри болезненно сжиматься. И если уж признаваться самому себе, то Брэдли одновременно боялся и жаждал увидеть фильм. Боялся из-за намека Колина на несчастный конец, жаждал же из-за желания увидеть его игру. Но размышлять дальше Брэдли не стал — на экране появились первые кадры, и пропустить что-то интересное не хотелось.

***

Фильм был очень тяжелым. Уже в середине Брэдли понял, что именно имел в виду Колин под "несчастным концом", но даже при таком условии не мог оторваться от просмотра. Колин играл просто потрясающе, завораживающе. Его герою хотелось верить, сочувствовать, его хотелось жалеть. Брэдли покосился на сидящего рядом Колина и успокоился. Фильм, это всего лишь фильм. С Колином, на самом деле, все в порядке.

Когда на экране появились влажные от слез, широко распахнутые глаза, в которых отражался салют, Брэдли осознал, что сжимает в руке ладонь Колина. Его едва не накрыло паникой. Когда он успел? Видимо, поддавшись эмоциям, не заметил возникшего на подсознательном уровне желания и поддался потребности. Если Колин из-за этого обо всем догадается? Брэдли судорожно соображал, как бы поаккуратнее отпустить его и снова вцепиться в подлокотники кресел, но Колин руку вырывать не стал и сам чуть сжал его пальцы. Этот невинный, ничего не значащий жест немного успокоил Брэдли. Поерзав в кресле и устроившись удобнее, он снова вернулся к просмотру фильма.

***

Брэдли понял, что на какое-то мгновение задержал дыхание. Казалось, что это не герой Колина умер на экране, а сам Брэдли... Видеть такое было невыносимо. Сердце словно разрывали на куски стальными крючьями, и даже вздохнуть было больно. Хотелось проверить, почувствовать, что Колин рядом, живой и невредимый. Со своей задорной улыбкой и серьезным взглядом. И плевать, что подумают окружающие!

Брэдли развернулся к Колину, но того на соседнем кресле не оказалось. Со сцены послышался знакомый голос — под аплодисменты зрительного зала Колин стоял и смущенно улыбался. Брэдли обессилено упал назад в кресло, не заметив, когда успел вскочить, и судорожно вздохнул. Все еще казалось, что происходящее на экране — настоящее.

Брэдли на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Но в следующий момент его деликатно потрясли за плечо:

— Ты все-таки уснул? Неужели фильм настолько скучный? — с улыбкой спросил Колин.

И Брэдли понял, что у него окончательно отказали тормоза. Потому что необходимость почувствовать тепло под руками стала невыносимой. Наплевав на последствия и остальных гостей, Брэдли дернул Колина за руку, практически усаживая к себе на колени, и жадно впился в его губы поцелуем. Если Колин потом захочет его убить — пускай. Это будет потом, а сейчас Брэдли жизненно необходимо чувствовать его. Знать, что он жив; что сам Брэдли не сходит с ума.  
Одной рукой он неловко обнял притихшего Колина за шею, другой зарылся в темные вихры. Губы у него были хоть и обветренные, но мягкие. Именно такие, как часто снились Брэдли. Он с трепетом раздвигал их языком и проникал внутрь, нежно исследуя жаркую глубину рта. Происходящее казалось сном. Колин не только не оттолкнул, но и, как с удивлением понял Брэдли, отвечал. Обнимал в ответ, содрогался от легких прикосновений к шее и судорожно хватал ртом воздух, стоило им на мгновение прерваться.

А Брэдли не мог остановиться. Он осыпал легкими поцелуями закрытые веки и порозовевшие от смущения щеки; чувствовал оседающее на своих губах сбившееся чужое дыхание и обнимал, обнимал, обнимал, возвращаясь к жизни. Колин был рядом, теплый и шумно сопящий. Живой.

— Брэдли…— прошептал Колин.

— Потом, все потом, — также шепотом перебил его Брэдли.

— Ты все слишком близко воспринял, это просто роль. Тебе ли ни знать, — проводя пальцами по его щеке, произнес Колин.

— Просто ты потрясающий актер, — кажется, Брэдли покраснел, но это были такие мелочи. Его, наконец-то, отпускало, и он понемногу приходил в себя. Хорошо, что это был закрытый показ. Не хватало, чтобы случившееся просочилось в сеть.

— Успокоился?

Брэдли кивнул в ответ, но в противоречие своим словам лишь крепче прижал Колина к себе. Тот усмехнулся:

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Может, еще раз поцелуемся?

Колин рассмеялся, но предложение принял с удовольствием. Для них все было ясно и без разговоров.


End file.
